Apollo Black
, Illinois | zamieszkały = nieznane miejsce w stanie Waszyngton | muzyka = Nightwish - High Hopes | stajnia = | efed = Wrestle Show Federation | poprzedni_efed = Extreme Wrestling Federation | status = Heel | styl = Technik | trener = |debiut = (EWF Wrestlepalooza LXXXVII) |rekord = 4-1-2 (WSF) 2-0-1 (EWF) | osiągnięcia = EWF Evolution Championship | emerytura = }} Apollo Black jest amerykańskim wrestlerem aktualnie pracującym w Wrestle Show Federation. Poprzednio pracował w Extreme Wrestling Federation. Apollo Black urodził w zwykłej, standardowej rodzinie w Chicago. Ojciec pracował w firmie budowlanej a matka uczyła wychowania fizycznego w szkole średniej. Apollo nigdy nie należał do ulubieńców. Zawsze cichy i małomówny. Od zabaw wolał studiować książki oraz o dziwo...oglądać wrestling. Od zawsze chciał być psychologiem, poznać ludzkie myśli a w wolnych chwilach marzył o walce wśród publiczności. Interesował się kulturą wschodu, szczególnym upodobaniem darzył samurajów. Nigdy nie interesował się kobietami, zawsze chciał być sam bez zbędnych uczuć w swojej głowie. Skończył studia z wyróżnieniem. Poznał tam Jessice - oszałamiająco piękną brunetkę, która wiedziała jak korzystać ze swoich wdzięków i oszukiwać coraz to większą liczbę facetów. Następną "ofiarą" miał być Apollo jednak ten nigdy nie interesując się płcią przeciwną nie stracił głowy. Jessica oszołomiona ale i zafascynowana zaczęła się bliżej przyglądać swojej niedoszłej ofierze proponując mu wreszcie współpracę. Dzięki jej wdziękom oraz jego umiejętnościom psychologicznym i manipulatorskim zaczęli oszukiwać wspólnie coraz to większą liczbę osób. Nikt ani nic nie potrafiło przyćmić trzeźwego myślenia Apolla dzięki czemu żaden człowiek nigdy go nie oszukał. Niestety swoją działalnością zwracali coraz większą uwagę policji, która pewnego razu nakryła ich na gorącym uczynku. Apollo kryjąc Jessice wziął wszystko na siebie i przyznał się do winy. Został skazany na 10 lat za oszustwa finansowe i wymuszenia. Szybko jednak postanowił uciec z wiezienia z pomocą Jessici, która nie odwróciła się od niego. Po 6 miesiącach planowania sprytny plan się powiódł wykorzystując "zdolności" pary. Pamiątką pozostała blizna na lewym oku. Od tej pory jednak para musiała się starannie ukrywać. Po 2 latach sprawa ucichła a oboje zdecydowali się zrealizować młodzieńcze marzenia Apollo o byciu wrestlerem. Jessica wiedziała, że także i tak jej "zdolności" przydadzą się ukochanemu i razem zaczęli przygotowania do realizacji celu. Oczywiście nadal zajmowali się dawną pracą, ale byli już bardziej ostrożni. Wiedzieli, że drugi raz mogą nie mieć tyle szczęścia. Apollo bardzo chciał spełnić marzenia. Extreme Wrestling Federation Apollo Black zadebiutował 1 kwietnia na gali EWF Wrestlepalooza LXXXVII przegrywając w Fatal Four Way matchu o EWF Evolution Championship. Na EWF Wrestlepalooza LXXXIX w Escape Cage Matchu o EWF Evolution Championship pokonał Oscara Knifera dzięki wydatnej pomocy Jessici, która uderzyła oponenta gaśnicą. Dzięki temu zwycięstwu wygrał swój pierwszy tytuł w profesjonalnym wrestlingu. Na następnej gali doszło do rewanżu w stypulacji 2 out of 3 falls, w którym Apollo pokonał Knifera wynikiem 2:1. Na EWF Wrestlepalooza XCI Apollo Black nie został wpuszczony na arenę przez co sam się zwolnił z federacji rezygnując tym samym ze swojego tytułu. Wrestle Show Federation *'Finishery i ulubione akcje' **'Prison's Key' (Standing moonsault side slam) **'Painkiller' (Crossface) **Shock Therapy (Inverted headlock backbreaker) - często w momencie kiedy to przeciwnik ma przewagę. **Key to die (Standing moonsault side slam of the top rope) **Swimming neckbreaker - często przed finisherem **Frog Splash **Figure 4 Leg Lock **Ankle Lock - czasami bezpośrednio przed głównym submissionem **European Uppercute **Dropkick **Snap Suplex **German Suplex **Overhead Belly to Belly **Samoan Drop **Inverted DDT Historia walk (6-1-3)